1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decks. In another aspect, the invention concerns an improved deck system employing hidden fasteners to couple the floor boards of the deck to the supporting joists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional deck systems typically employ an elevated floor portion surrounded by a railing and supported by upright columns. The floor portion of the deck usually includes a number of laterally spaced supporting joists and a plurality of floor boards extending across and supported by the joists.
Traditionally, the floor of a deck has been constructed by nailing, stapling, or screwing the floor boards to the joists, while maintaining a slight gap between adjacent floor boards. Conventional methods of attaching the floor boards to the joists can be time consuming, and the conventional fasteners used to connect the floor boards to the joists can be unsightly. In addition, the conventional fasteners may loosen over time, thereby causing the floor boards to creak when walked over. Worse yet, a loosened fastener can protrude upwardly from the floor boards, thereby causing an unsightly and dangerous condition.